Humans
(Main article: Species ) Tenacious, ambitious and versatile - a young species of heroes and villians alike. 'Species Traits:' : Average Height: '5'6-''6'2 : 'Average Weight: '''135-220 lbs. : '''Territory: 'Revati Strait (Union), Sceptri Divide (Suffrage) : '''Languages: '''Daykian (Native), Endikan Trade : 'Races: 'Canonic, Utopic Of all the civilized species, humans are among the most diverse and adaptable. Their colonies and settlements can be found in the farthest corners of the galaxy and their customs, morals and interests vary as greatly as they themselves do. Physical Qualities Humans are members of a culturally rich and diverse species and with such different backgrounds, individual families and settlements vary greatly in outlook and custom. As a result, humans are a diverse mix of people – physically, religiously and politically. Hardy or fine, light-skinned or dark, devout or impious, they run the gambit. Their most defining trait, however, is their ability to adapt. Humans typically stand between 5 and 6 feet in height, with men being noticable heavier than women- Thanks to their perchance for migration and expansion, humans are more physically diverse than many other species. Their skin ranges from nearly black to very pale, their hair from black to blonde. Among the civilized spacefaring species, humans are second only to the Lykin in toughness and average physical strength. Human attire varies as much as the locations in which they settle and the societies they build. Clothing can be simple, flamboyant or anything in between. Humans' average life span is about 90 years, with access to modern medical science but without longevity treatments. Culture With the multiplicity of human society, no single culture adequately represents humanity. They are defined by some common traits though. Their comparatively short lifespans can make them seem impulsive and rash - they hurl themselves into the unknown, dealing with consequences as they arise and living with an immediacy that longer-lived species find in equal parts admirable and intimidating. Religion The dominant religon among humans revolves around the concept of a mythical home. This utopian ideal, a perfect and tranquil world, is one of prosperity and plenty. Some interpretations are more literal than others, but the attainment of 'home' and protection thereof composes the basic tenets of the faith. The ideological schism that divides humanity into its two most prominent factions stems in part from their beliefs. The proud Canonics believe that their mythical home is allready attained and that their duty is to protect it. The Utopics by contrast believe that it has yet to be attained or found (some even believe it is an unattainable ideal to strive for - not a physical place) and thus continue their search amongst the stars. History Though relatively young even in the early Golden Age, humanity has always been quick and efficient in spreading and maintaining its influence in the galactic theater. Tough, crafty and driven - humanity always seems to endure. In ancient times, the human nations colonized and spread throughout their home sector rapidly. Shortly after contact was made with the saphis, the early colonies were consolidated into the Canonic Union - spearheaded by the most influential and powerful governments on the homeworld. While some settlements remained neutral, most chose to accept the cooperation and protection of the Union and as the Golden Age dawned, they stood ready to join the Imperative and Confluence as one of the great galactic nations. Races Among humans a physiological, historical and ideological schism parts the species into two distinct races: Canonics The stalwart humans of the Canonic Union trace their lineage back to the homeworld and exemplify themselves - taking no small amount of pride in being a pure and undiluted in their humanity. Unlike the genetically modified Utopics, created and cloned to form the vanguard of influence, most Canonics remain free of all but the most basic scientific supplements. Their determination and focus in their pursuits, aided by the strict regulation and guidance of the Union means that Canonics as a race are highly skilled and able - which synergizes potently with their adaptable nature. Canonics believe wholeheartedly that they realize the potential of humanity; that they have the fortitude and strength to rise above the treacherous alien species that would seek to use them - and that in the end, they will prevail. Utopics The Utopic humans hold an ideology that clashes with the conservative views of the Union. They advocate freedom in body and spirit; to them extropy and transhumanism are not only viable, but also attractive pursuits of perfection through controlled evolution. During the Golden Age, the Utopics were intrepid pioneers and frontiersmen expanding the reach of human civilization and settling far worlds to build new lives, unfettered by the stifling demands of the Canonic dogmas. Now they are displaced and demonized by their fellow humans, driven to forge alliances with alien races to survive. They have found a place in the disparate Coalition and embraced the notion of cooperation and peace with these species for mutual benefit. While this choice alienates them from their erstwhile home world and former people, they have garnered new allies. Utopics now seek to build a new home, see their ideology flourish and refine humanity’s role in the galaxy. Fate Core Aspects *'''Nothing, if not tenacious. :